Deep Tide
Basic Information Name Deep Tide Concept Wandering swordsman and healer. Player Chosen One Contact Info AIM Sir Cracter Email Motivation Restore Creation to the glory of the First Age through restoring the people and Exalted to wholeness. Exalt Type Solar Caste Zenith Age Physical: 28 Actual: 38 Anima A double-edged sword bound in vines of olive branches. History Pre-Exaltaion Born into the warring era of the Hundred Kingdoms, Deep Tide seemed destined to follow in the footsteps of his father and his father before him, as a soldier. Trained from his youth by the village elder as well as his father in the art of combat Deep Tide would have been little more than a warrior if not for the sake of a retired Immaculate monk, named Unbroken Stream, who had taken up rest in his village. Though a mortal, the ex-monk had a natural grace and level of power that always enthralled the young Deep Tide. Deep Tide loved to sit at his feet and hear stories of other places, of the gods and of the heroes of nations. But it was not only the stories that Unbroken Stream poured into the mind of Deep Tide, but also his regrets and sorrows. Of the destruction he had caused in the name of duty and faith, as well as the sins he had commited against what he called the "proper order" of Creation. Too young to understand the near heresy Unbroken Stream spoke, Deep Tide simply absorbed the knowledge of the retired monk while his own dreams of a powerful yet merciful hero took shape. While the realities of war may have lead way to becoming a hero, mercy had nothing to do with it. Upon coming of age for battle, Deep Tide was submerged in the conflict that had claimed the service (and the lives) of his forefathers. Divided between his desire to protect his home and his wish to bring peace through resolution, Deep Tide often found himself in the midst of a moody sulk. Despite his feelings on the matter, Deep Tide was a very skilled warrior and was selected to be a fang leader of a group of sword-myrmidons, the elite front line soldiers of his kingdom. After several years of conflict a ceasefire was called for between the warring nations, giving Deep Tide the reprieve he desperately needed. He had managed to hold the dichotomy of his desire for peace versus natural skill in war for too long. Resigning from his position Deep Tide collected his belongings, and with the blessings of the now very old Unbroken Stream set out to bring healing to place that only knew war. The old axiom that "The only difference between a physician and a soldier is that one uses his skill to save the other to maim" proved a fine prediction of the form of healing Deep Tide intended to bring. His life up till now had shown him the best ways to kill. To know how to kill was the first step to knowing how to heal. Ingratiating himself to an aging physician, Deep Tide took up residence in the well known "Healer's Hearth" of the Hundred Kingdoms region. There he took it upon himself to learn the craft of the healer. Through service with the old physician, Deep Tide soon became quite skilled in dealing with the wounds, crippling injuries and diseases associated with warfare. Though he deeply enjoyed the work he did as a man of healing, he never forgot who he was born to be; a soldier. He continued to train himself in his sword technique, hoping that he would never need it for murder again. After all, it was unbefitting of a proper hero to rely totally on manslaying. Exaltation Although a relatively peaceful village there is no place in the second age that is truly free of strife. Theives and robbers regularly preyed upon the people and the surrounding countryside, looking for an easy mark and a free meal. Deep Tides talents as a warrior served him well as the towns Guardian, protecting those who had no idea of how to protect themselves. Yet the duty was not one that Deep Tide cherished. Inevitably, the only answer to these thugs and villians was to kill them, as the region lacked a prison that didn't serve simply as a holding stay while the prisoner awaited execution. It went against the values of the warrior healer, but he knew of no other way to deal with the problem. One day, a group of rather inexperienced raiders assaulted the village. Their skills were ill-fitted to deal with the village by itself, let alone with Deep Tide's watchful blade over the town. Easily dispathing several of the raiders, Deep Tide knocked one of them to the ground, noting how the boy couldn't be older than 15. In the instant before he sadly finished the boy he recognized him. He was an orphan from this very town, whom Deep Tide himself at once healed and taken care of. With no options in a callous and uncaring world the boy had been forced to seek a life of crime just to survive. Deep Tide's sword trembled as he struggled within himself to know what to do. The words of his mentor, Unbroken Stream, resonating through his mind Deep Tide finally exhaled long and sharply, before lowering his sword. But the people of the village did not share his sentiments, seeing only a criminal in the making. Several stepped forward and fell upon the boy, intending to finish what Deep Tide could not. Seeing their intent, anger rose in Deep Tide's mind as he stepped between the boy and the villagers, parrying theirs weapons aside. "Has Creation and its people truly fallen so low as to strike down lost and confused boys?!" As Deep Tide spoke these words a brilliant disk of light burned upon his brow while his body errupted into brilliant golden flames. An intricate blade weaved itself into existence within the golden flames, as wreathes of white olive branches wrapped and entangled it. Time suddenly seemed to slow then stop, leaving Deep Tide in a moment of silence. The silence hung about him for what seemed an eternity before a deep, comming voice spoke all around him. "Yes, Creation has fallen so low in these dark times. Murdering one another when other options stand simply because it is easier. Stealing from one another, not simply by the poor seeking survival, but by the rich out of boundless greed. These are dark times. But I have sent lights into the world and you have now received one of them. You have BECOME one of them. The mercy you have shown this moment shows that you seek an age where such bloodletting is unneccessary. Within you lies the dreams of an age now long departed. With the power I have placed in your hands, you can see this world restored." As the final words were spoken, the Unconquered Sun himself appeared within Deep Tide's waking dream. Strong, powerful and irrationally magnificent to behold, Deep Tide stared in awe. Pointing towards Healer's Hearth, the Unconquered Sun placed in Deep Tide's mind the location of tools that he would need for the coming times. With one final radiant smile, the Unconquered Sun faded from Deep Tide's sight as time began to proceed forward once more. The people fell on their knees, struck with a strange mix of awe and horror. Deep Tide took a moment to compose himself before speaking to them and reassuring him. He had found a great calling and, evidently, the power with which to carry it out. He spoke words of mercy and care for the defeated raiders and the towns people listened and obeyed. Departing for Healer's Hearth, Deep Tide activated one of the control devices that only enlightened thaumaturges had been able to work with. The controls oppened a small passage that lead to the hearthstone room, a place that had not been seen since the end of the First Age. There lay the hearthstone, wrapped in vines. Behind the hearthstone Deep Tide saw the glint of golden armor and weaponry. Deep Tide understood the gift the Unconquered Sun had given him and would be certain to use it well. Post Exaltation Ensuring the well-being of the defeated raiders, giving additional training to the townspeople so that they could defend themselves and placing several physicians in charge of the Healers Hearth in his absense Deep Tide departed from the village and began a journey west, towards the heart of the scavenger lands. He did not know why he felt drawn there, but it felt right anyway. Along his journey he took time to defeat local bandits and warlords, preaching all the while of a new way of doing things. Of a new age of heroes preparing to rise and restore Creation. Indeed it would be glorious. Appearance and Personality Stands slightly over 6' with a hooded cloak that obscures most of his features. When the cloak is loose and pulled back, his emerald eyes and gold-streaked, brown hair are visible. Considerably well muscled with an leather-wrapped daikliave on his back it is clear that he is probably fairly capable in the realm of combat. When his cloak is completely loosened, the full golden aura of his armor and bracers beams out in the midday sun. He gives off a polite and jovial air in most situations, with an optimistic outlook for tomorrow. When faced with situations of suffering or destruction his mood becomes noticably somber and humorless. It is apparent that Deep Tide isn't all together certain of what he is supposed to be doing. Although it is obvious he knows what he wants, it seems he isn't yet sure on how to achieve it. As a result he often seems rather agreeable when it comes to other peoples ideas, assuming they resonate with his ideals of a restored and beautiful Creation. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 1 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 3 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 0 Martial Arts 0 Melee 5 Thrown 0 War 1 ZENITH Integrity 3 Performance 5 Presence 0 Resistance 4 Survival 2 TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation 1 Lore 1 Medicine 5 Occult 0 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 1 Larceny 0 Stealth 0 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 0 Linguistics 1 Ride 0 (1) in training Sail 0 Socialize 0 Specialities 2 dot Melee: Swords Languages Native Language: Rivertongue Language 1 Old Realm Backgrounds 4 dots Artifact: Orichalcum Reinforced Breastplate "Vestments of Sun's Victory" 2 dots Artifact: Orichalcum Daiklave "Mercy Edge" 2 dots Artifact: Orichalcum Bracers "Golden Peace" 1 dot Artifact: Orichalcum Lamellar "Healer's Reprieve" 1 dot Manse: Stone of Healing 1 dot Resource: Odd-jobs Artifacts Daiklave "Mercy Edge" Bracers "Golden Peace" Lamellar "Healer's Reprieve" Reinforced Breastplate "Vestment of the Sun's Victory" Manses Healer's Hearth Charms General Charms 2nd Melee Excellency, 2nd Performance Excellency, 2nd Medicine Excellency, 2nd Athletic Excellency Melee: One Weapon Two Blows, Peony Blossom Attack, Dipping Swallow Defense, Bulwark Stance. Call the Blade, Glorious Solar Saber, Iron Raptor Technique (1 days left), Heavenly Guardian Defense (4 days training left) Medicine: Wound-Mending Care Technqiue Integrity: Integreity Protecting Prana Performance: Respect Commanding Attitude Athletics: Thunderbolt Attack Prana Martial Arts Charms Spells Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment Mundane Equipment Short Sword: Although used only for utility it can be used as a weapon in times of necessity. Speed: 4, Accuracy: 2, Damage: 3L, Defense: 1, Rate: 2, Tags: - Metal Arm Guard: A single slightly articulated metal arm guard on his left arm. Functions exactly as a buckler. + 1 DV Hand-to-Hand. Simple Cloak: Wrapped around his body, designed to hide all of his orichalcum equipment from being easily seen. Sword sheath: A dull leather sheath, intended to make the his Daiklave appear to be a regular blade. Wraps of cloth and leather around the hilt further obscure its radiance from observers. Magical Equipment Ori. hearthstone bracers: +3 dodge, +2 damage. Attune: 4 Ori. Daiklave - Speed: 5, Accuracy: 4, Damage: 6L, Defense: 3, Rate: 4, Tags: -, Attune: 5 Ori. Lamellar - Soak: 10L/11B, Hard: 7L/7B, Mob: -1, Fat: 0, Attune: 3 Hearthstone - Stone of Healing (Placed in Bracers) - +3 dice on medicine rolls Glorious Solar Saber charm "Spirt Aegis" - (5, +0, +0, +10, Infinite) Vital Information Willpower 5/6 Virtues Compassion (Primary) 0/3 Conviction 2 Temperance 2 Valor 3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Compassionate Martydom: Overcome with the need to alleviate the suffering he witnesses, the character throws himself into helping the victims in the most direct and dramatic fashion possible. Combat Statistics Attack Values Accuracy (5 Dex + 5 Melee + 2 Speciality + 4 Accuracy) = 16 dice Raw Damage (4 Str + 6L Weapon + 2L Bracers) = 12L + successes Defense Values Dodge DV Dodge DV is (5 dex + 1 dodge + 3 bracers + 3 essence)/2 = 6''', round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (5 Dexterity + 5 Melee + 2 Melee Specialty + 3 Weapon Defense Bonus)/2 = '''8,9''' in Hand-to-Hand (Armguard/buckler), '''14 with Glorious Solar Saber Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (6 Willpower + 3 Integrity + 3 Essence)/2 = 6''' Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is (3 Charisma + 5 Performance)/2 = '''4, rounded up. Soak Bashing Soak Partial: 3 Stamina + 6 Armor = 9''' Full: 3 Stamina + 11 Armor = '''14 Lethal Soak Partial: 3 Stamina/2 2 + 8 Armor = 10 Full: 3 Stamina/2 2 + 12 Armor = 14 Aggravated Soak Partial: 8 Armor = 8''' Full: 10 Armor = '''10 Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Essence 3; 15/15 25/37 Personal 15/15 Peripheral 1/37 Committed 11 Other Information Intimacies Solar Circle: 2 Wounded/Injured: 1 Experience Bonus Point Expenditure 4 bp: Stam 2->3 3 bp: Valor 2->3 1 bp: Specialty (Melee Favored, 2 dots) 7 bp: Abilities: Melee 3->5, Perfomance 3->5, Medicine 3->5, Awareness 3->4 Experience Point Expenditure 95 total gained 79 total spent 16 available 16 Bonus to start 16 Spent: Essence 2->3 5-2-09 15 XP received 5-9-09 7 XP received 5-16-09 16 XP spent, 5 XP received 2 charms 5-30-09 19 XP spent, 8 XP received 2 charms, 1 dot in ride 6-6-09 16 XP received, 8 XP spent 1 charm 6-13-09 1 XP received (declared away) 6-20-09 20 XP received (9x2 (pity xp) + 2 (3-die stunts)), 12 XP spent (4 dot artifact) 6-27-09 5 XP received 7-4-09 2 XP received (declared away) 7-11-09 8 XP spent (1 charm) Various OOC Notes Return to Exalted: Chosen of the Unconquered Sun Category:CotUS PC